


The Elf Prince

by The_Elf_Prince (Soft_Kei)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Kei/pseuds/The_Elf_Prince
Summary: After the battle with Corypheus the Inquisitor is left to his own means.— — —This is kinda bad, I apologize in advance.





	The Elf Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good this is but I’ll make this my first post ! A bit angsty... Give me some criticism at the end, yeah?

Once upon a time a elf prince stood atop a hill. He stood in the wake of disaster, bits of buildings and burning bodies surrounding him atop his hill. The grass was soaked with blood and the sky rumbled a threat of storms. The elf prince slowly looked around at the setting before him, attempting to process the damage. He could hear echoes of screams ringing in his ears and he felt the stinging pain of loss. Loss of a hundred lives and their homes laid about smoldering, and it was all because of him. 

 

Him and the stupid mark on his hand that caused pain to dance up his arm. His stupid plan to defeat the enemy and close the hole in the sky. It was because of _him_. And he knew, it caused him to collapse to his knees and sob. _He was the reason they were dead._ Even though the sky was sewn up and the world was safe, he was the reason families would be missing a member waiting for them to come home. _He was the one that truly killed them all._ _He was the true enemy._

 

Voices calling his name only made it worse.  _ He was going crazy, the gods were coming for him too. _ The voices got closer and people were running. The elf prince curled up on the ground, waves of pain and sorrow racking his body. His sobs making him a mess and screams of his only adding to the mix. His sobs and screams deafened his ears so the voices calling his name no longer reached him.  _ He was going to die here, alone. _

 

Cautious hands laid lightly on his shoulder, causing his sobs to die down until they were only small whimpers. The prince was pulled up into someone’s arms, comforting words being whispered to him. He was being carried away somewhere, but he didn’t much care. Other voices, strained and distant, could be heard but he disregarded them, only concentrated on the one whispering to him. His body aching and dried tears staining his face, he slowly drifted out of consciousness.  _ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. _


End file.
